1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a toy gun, in particular, to a toy gun with a built-in hand-tool assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the busy work schedules and working stresses, a lot of people find recreation activities as great getaways and relieves from daily stresses; also, more and more people choose to pursuit in new and exciting recreational sports; among these sports, shooting practice is one of the most popular sports, which involves the use of toy guns of such as BB gun, paint gun and air gun as crucial gear for the sport.
However, conventional toy guns, as mentioned above, are often only equipped with one hand-tool as an auxiliary tool only for such as disassembly, assembly and piercing of air bottles, and such hand-tool may be a flathead screwdriver, a Philips screwdriver, a hexagon screwdriver for toy guns; such hand-tool of flathead screwdriver, Philips screwdriver and hexagon screwdriver can be used for fastening or releasing screws or for pushing air bottles toward the air valve to pierce through the air bottles such that the pierced air bottles can provide the driving force for the shooting of the toy guns.
Nevertheless, since not every user is of the good habit of placing and storing the hand-tool for the toy gun at proper places all the time after his or her use, the occasion of losing the hand-tool due to such as misplacing of the tool or forgetting the previous location of the tool may happen, which can be quite inconvenient and troublesome to the user in addition to that he or she may even need to purchase a new hand-tool for the toy gun as the tool may be found to be lost after some time-consuming searches.
In view of the above, the inventor seeks to provide a novel solution to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the known arts along with years of experience and application of theoretical principles in the field.